Devuélvanme a mi pequeña
by bebehuddy
Summary: Lisa Cuddy adoptó hace semanas a Raquel... pero de pronto todo cambia y está en peligro de perder a su pequeña..House está ahí para ella
1. Chapter 1

Ella había obedecido todas las indicaciones de su abogado, hecho todos los trámites necesarios, comprobado su solvencia moral, económica… todos los obstáculos los había librado…Raquel era suya legalmente… habían sido unas pocas semanas juntas, pero parecían años ya, se habían acoplado perfectamente, a pesar de las actividades de la madre. Esa mañana no parecía diferente al resto, la niñera llegó a tiempo, Lisa tomó rápidamente su café y le dio un beso tierno a su hija en la frente, dio muchas indicaciones – ya innecesarias – a Marina, y subió al auto rumbo al hospital.

Lisa sentía una presión en el pecho, no sabía que era, pero no quería salir de casa; finalmente se tranquilizó y estacionó su auto al llegar al estacionamiento. _Todo está bien Lisa_, se repetía mentalmente.. saludó a la recepcionista y justo cuando iba a ingresar a su oficina…

_Buenos días, mamá Cuddy¡ que dice el feto hecho realidad? Aún no has pensado en lo que te dije de las devoluciones_? – un somnoliento Dr. House a su lado aprovechaba el momento para burlarse de lo que él sentía era una situación insostenible – **tener una hija**

_Deja de bromear con mi hija, la cual tiene nombre House, y lo sabes, Raquel, ok_? –Lisa ingresaba a su despacho, detrás de ella, House

_Creo que tu mal humor solo refuerza mi teoría, no lo crees_?

_Si, claro sabihondo, se puede saber que quieres aparte de molestarme? Tengo muchas_ _reuniones_…-el celular de Lisa comenzó a sonar …

_Es de la casa_… tomó la llamada Lisa, ya con la cara angustiada, House no se movía…

_Marina? Raquel está bien? …cálmate por favor¡ explícame bien que pasa¡ … qué? Quienes? Porque entraron? No entiendo Marina_… - Lisa ya estaba gritando… _Marina¡… _House le quitó el celular y tomó la llamada al verla como perdía la calma, ella quería arrebatarle de vuelta el teléfono…

_Marina, habla el Dr. House, explícame despacio que pasó con la niña_…- House escuchaba atento..no dejaba de ver a Lisa_…-entiendo, no te muevas de ahí, vamos para allá, no le abras a_ _nadie más que a nosotros_…-colgaba

_Por qué colgaste? Que te dijo? House dice que se llevaron a mi bebé¡ es mentira, eso no puede ser_¡ - Lisa le gritaba desesperada a un House con su rostro sorprendido…

_Lisa cálmate, tenemos que ir a tu casa, Marina dice que la abuela materna de la niña junto con un montón de abogados y policías, tocaron a la casa y ella apenas y pudo reaccionar, le enseñaron placas, papeles… se llevaron a Raquel Lisa_ – él trataba de tomarle el brazo para darle un poco de confort _– llama a tu abogado y dile que nos vea allá_… - Lisa comenzó a sollozar…

_Entiendo que te pongas así, pero no remedias nada, vale? Vamos con Marina y que tu abogado revise esos papeles_..- y agregó _– en caso que la pierdas, lo bueno es que recién y tienes un mes con ella, creo que ni te has encariñado, puedes ir por otra_…

Lisa no podía creerlo… en medio de la crisis, y él hablaba de Raquel como si fuera un cachorrito perdido en el parque, y ella comprara otro … no pudo detenerse.. le soltó una cachetada, la cual House no vió venir porque no alcanzó ni a meter la mano…

_Por Dios Lisa que tienes? Porque me pegas_? – se sobaba la mejilla – _yo no te quité a tu ..hija¡_

_Me quitaron a Raquel¡ Me quitaron a Raquel_¡ - no dejaba de gritar…

House tomó el teléfono de la oficina de Cuddy y marcó rápido unos números… - _Wilson? Necesito verte YA en la oficina de Cuddy.. no no puedo explicarte, tienes que correr y por si se requiere,_ pasa _por unos calmantes por si los necesitamos en el camino, nos acompañarás a Cuddy y a mí…YA WILSON_¡

Wilson entró en menos de 3 minutos a la oficina, viendo una escena que no entendía .. Lisa llorando, House abrazándola …volteó a ver la mirada de su amigo…

_Te explicamos en el auto… tú manejas_ – los 3 salieron de ahí, con las miradas de quienes se cruzaban… los gritos de Lisa se habían escuchado pero no eran audibles, por lo que no entendían que pasaba…

House le abrió la puerta trasera a Cuddy, por un instante lo dudo, pero decidió irse a su lado, dejando a Wilson solo en la parte delantera…

_Piensa llevarme de chofer_?

_Arranca Wilson¡ Vamos hacia la casa de Cuddy.. su niñera llamó y …unos abogados junto con la abuela materna se llevaron a la bebé.. Lisa ya llamó al abogado tenemos que apurarnos_¡

Wilson manejó como loco y justo al estacionarse, el abogado junto con dos de sus ayudantes, bajaban de su auto…se saludaron seriamente y todos entraron a la casa, encontrando a Marina en un mar de llanto..

_Deja que nos explique Lisa, es importante que el abogado vea todo lo que dejaron_ – tomó a Lisa y la sentó a su lado..Marina explicaba sollozando todo..

_Los papeles son oficiales, y ya verifiqué números de placas y todas las identificaciones_ – un muy serio abogado Carter se dirigía hacia los tres amigos…

_La abuela materna se decidió en aplicar su derecho de reclamar a la bebé , Dra. Cuddy.. sé que esto es un golpe bajo, pero ella estaba aún en tiempo de hacerlo_…

_Por favor¡ no puede usted ahora defenderla¡ es abogada de la Dra. Cuddy, no de la abuela malvada¡_

_House, cállate y deja terminal al abogado_¡ - Wilson no podía creer como no podía calmarse en un momento como este…

_Entiendo su frustración, pero créanme que esto no es tan anormal como parece.. los abuelos con el paso del tiempo se arrepienten y desean tener el recuerdo de su hija o hijo fallecido, en el reflejo de ese nieto que habían rechazado…lo siento, creo que no podemos hacer mucho_…

_Pero Usted me dijo que era definitivo¡ que ella era mi hija legalmente¡ no puede abandonarme, yo no puedo abandonarla¡ LA AMO ¡ ELLA ES MI HIJA¡ ella me necesita¡ Por favor House, Wilson_ _ayúdenme_… - Lisa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se desmayó cayendo al sofá..

Cuando Lisa despertó, estaba en su cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no entendía que hacía ella ahí…de pronto, recordó todo y se levantó mareada, saliendo del cuarto, no encontraba a nadie…siguió a la sala y ahí lo vió, sentado, agachado y tomando con las dos manos su bastón…House..

_House…donde están todos_? – él se paró rápido para acercarse a ella..-_ven Cuddy, siéntate_…-ambos así lo hicieron

_Te desmayaste, nos asustante a todos… Wilson se regresó al hospital, y yo..corrí al imbécil de tu abogado y compañía…espero no te molestes, es que no creo que consigamos.. digo, consigas mucho con ellos..mira, Wilson ya me hizo el favor de investigar con la administración del hospital, nos recomendaron los mejores abogados en el área… para que puedas pelear por Raquel…_

_Por qué House? Porqué a mí? _– Lisa se recargaba en el hombro de House…

_No lo sé Cuddy, no sé porque el mundo siempre la caga…tú no te mereces esto…lo siento…siento lo que te dije en la mañana_…- Cuddy volteaba y le tomaba el rostro …

_House, tú no sabías que esto pasaría..estabas..siendo como eres.. no estoy molesta contigo..gracias por quedarte, pero no tienes porque perder todo tu día acá…_

_Cuddy que ya son las 4 de la tarde, has dormido como un tronco¡ y me muero de hambre…ya pedí comida china y no debe tardar..tienes que comer algo_…

Ambos se quedaron recargados, sin decir palabra…5 minutos más tarde, llegó la comida, y sin chistar, House la pagó.. preparó todo en la mesita de la sala…

_Vamos Cuddy come por favor_¡ -House veía que no probaba alimento –

_No tengo hambre House…_

_Hazlo por la niña…hazlo por…mí por favor… _

Intentó pasar un par de bocados porque le sorprendió como estaba preocupado por ella…

_Buena chica…-pero no hay que desperdiciar si no te lo acabas, yo lo haré_¡ - y le tomaba el resto de su comida…

_Nunca cambias House_….-Cuddy sonrió ligeramente…lo que la hizo sentir mal…

_Mi niña por favor¡ yo acá disfrutando y ella con extraños¡_

_Cuddy, no son extraños..bueno, si lo son porque es una bebé, pero no le harán daño,eso debe tenerte tranquila…él que pases un buen momento no te hace mala persona_… - la tenía tomada de las manos…

_Mira, te parece si vamos con los nuevos abogados? Wilson avisó a su secretaria y nos pueden recibir en cualquier momento después de las 5…yo te llevó vá?_

_Sí House, vamos…solo deja me alistó un poco, que me siento fatal__**..**_

El abogado que los atendió fue también muy directo . Tenía muy pocas esperanzas de recuperar a la niña, pero claro que la iba a representar, para luchar por ella…

_Por lo pronto, por favor, necesito verla, pídales que me dejen ir …_

_Haré la solicitud a primera hora, cuente con ello, pero no pudo garantizarle nada…Necesito toda la información que pueda darme de la niña, durante estas semanas que convivieron…la gente que la visitó en casa, amigos, familiares, si la conocen en su trabajo… toda persona que pueda dar buena referencia de Usted hacia la bebé…_

_Puede empezar conmigo – _decía House

_Se lo agradezco, no es necesario en este momento, la gente que me asiste los buscará, por lo pronto, necesito me anoté esto que le pido, todo lo que recuerde desde el primer momento… también necesitaré fotos, videos, lo que tenga…pueden pasar a la recepción, y al terminar, le puede dejar esos papeles a mi secretaria… un placer Dra. Cuddy_…- amablemente los invitaba a salir

Ya sentados en la recepción…

_Porqué todos los abogados son unos asnos? _

_No pensabas antes eso, no lo crees House_?

_Ey chica, que pensando en ella lo digo con más seguridad… no me recuerdes a Stacy por favor…_

_No sabía que te dolía…aún la amas?_

_Podemos hablar de tus pezones en todo caso_?

Lisa movia la cabeza, y mejor seguía llenando esas hojas con todos los recuerdos que tenía de su pequeña…


	2. Chapter 2

Era algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría, pero la noticia doble de la semana, la cancelación de la serie, y la casi confirmación que LE no regresará, pues nos tienen a muchos en la depre..pero bueno, me decidí a terminar este, quiero en verdad ver si me animó a hacer un pequeño fic romanticón para el 14 pero no lo sé, por lo pronto, el siguiente capi se termina este fic. En verdad gracias por leer…saludos Viva Huddy¡

CAPITULO 2

Rumbo a la casa todo parecía igual..la calle, la gente al caminar, Cuddy no podía concentrarse en otra cosa: le habían arrebatado a su bebé, su vida. House la veía de reojo, preocupado. Quería bromearle, cualquier cosa que la sacara de ese trance, no sabía como hacerlo.

_Cuddy..Cuddy… ey jefa que ya llegamos_¡

_Perdón, es que…gracias House, has sido de mucha ayuda, nos vemos mañana_ – bajaba del auto

_Cuddy espera_¡ - la alcanzaba lo más rápido que podía – _invítame a tomar algo…tengo sed_

_Pues si te basta con agua o refresco dietético porque no tengo alcohol…_

_Mujer aburrida¡ como sé ve que te hace falta divertirte¡ está bien, dame lo que tengas_…-ambos pasaban a la casa

Ambos sentados, sin saber que decir..House se había terminado la rica agua natural que no le sabía a nada y quería escupirla, pero no era buena idea en ese momento, por lo que al terminarla lo agradeció y dejó el vaso en la mesa central, ella hizo lo mismo…silencio incómodo..

_Sabes que todo saldrá bien Cuddy_…

_Eso no puedes asegurarlo_…-comenzaba a llorar

_Cuddy, no,no te pongas así…ella está bien, la verás pronto, te aseguro..que pronto estará acá contigo…_-se acercaba más a ella, acariciándole la espalda

_House no puedes entender el terrible vacío que tengo…sé que no es mi hija, sé que es adoptada, pero habíamos creado un lazo, sé que no me crees, que tú te burlas de ello, pero House, es mí hija MI HIJA¡_

House la tomaba entre sus brazos, lo mataba verla así, ella soltó toda la presión, toda la tristeza contenida, lloró tanto que le dolían los ojos, él no intentó calmar ese llanto, quería estar ahí para ella, que sintiera que compartían algo, aunque fuera ese dolor.

Poco a poco, fue sintiendo como ella dejaba de sollozar tan fuerte, era un llanto inaudible, la tenía recargada en su pecho, acariciándola constantemente, ella se volteó de pronto hacia él, mirándose fijamente.

_House, no me dejes sola, por favor_

_No Cuddy, yo me quedo contigo puedo dormir acá en el sofá_

Cuddy comenzó a besarlo..directo a sus labios, después, lentamente sus mejillas, sus ojos, se separaba un poco para verlo de nuevo, queriendo incitarlo a besarla a ella, y lo conseguía, ahora era él el que iniciaba el ataque, y los besos suaves y tiernos que había recibido, se transformaban en besos cada vez más apasionados…

_Cuddy, no es correcto, estás vulnerable.._

_Y es cuando más te necesito, quédate, no te vayas como aquella noche_

_No quería irme, pero era igual a ahora, estás triste, estás débil, estás…con la guardia baja..mañana me odiarás o te odiarás si pasa algo…_

_Te necesito, eres un amigo, un amigo de toda la vida, y nos gustamos, no es verdad? Te gusto algo House?_

_Sabes que me encantas Cuddy_ – ahora las manos pasaban de la espalda, hacia adelante, le acariciaba encima de la ropa sus pechos, sus amados pechos, ella como podía le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa, él la copiaba y le quitaba su blusa, ella en sostén se le hacía más apetecible..

_Oh Cuddy… dime que si lo deseas, dímelo por favor..no quiero hacerte daño_

_No lo harás, sé que eres un caballero..pasa la noche conmigo, no me hagas suplicarte_

_No tienes que hacerlo_ – repentinamente, la cargada con todo el dolor en su pierna, ella lo notó e hizo el intento de bajarse, pero él le dirigió una mirada que era casi de exigencia, no podía detenerlo, él quería brindarle eso…fueron así, ella cargada por él, hacia la habitación de Cuddy, ella le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, le decía que lo necesitaba, que no la dejara, él estaba envuelto en el deseo; la dejó sobre la cama, y se quitó los zapatos y los jeans, ella aprovechó y se quitó rápidamente la falda, quedando solo en su ropa interior..

_Eres aún más hermosa que aquella vez pequeña Lisa…_

_Aún recuerdas? Pensé que no había significado nada para ti.. mira que no fuiste muy emotivo después, al desaparecer por completo_…

_Cuddy, yo…no hablemos de eso por favor_.. – le echaba hacia atrás montándose sobre ella, y el ataque era sin parar, sus manos le podían estar acariciando el rostro, como en segundos estaban en sus piernas o en sus pechos, él, simplemente no tenía control, le quitaba la poca ropa que aún tenía …

Ella le acariciaba suavemente sobre sus bóxers, lo cual era innecesario ya que él estaba completamente listo, y así llenos de la excitación, la tomaba para él…ella soltaba un respingo pero no era queja, era un dolor que ansiaba tener desde muchas, muchas noches antes. Un pequeño dolor que se transformaba en placer… esa noche fue mágica, se brindaron cada uno para el otro, hasta caer rendidos…él la abrazaba y la tapaba …

_Buenas noches Lisa.. _

_Buenas noches House…_

Cuando él abrió los ojos, Cuddy no estaba. Se espantó, se levantó como pudo y comenzó a buscarla, estaba en la cocina, tomando algo..

_No podías dormir, te despertaron mis ronquidos_? – se ponía tras ella, desnudo sin algún pudor..

_No era eso, lo sabes…pero sí roncas¡ son casi las 5 de la mañana, decidí venir a tomarme un té..lo siento si te desperté House_

_No, no es así…._

_Quieres regresar a dormir, no te preocupes, yo me prepararé para irme al hospital, necesito ver todos los pendientes que dejé ayer…_

_Me iré contigo, solo antes pasamos por mi departamento y recojo otra camisa, te parece? _

_Me doy una ducha House_, _no me tardo_ – se levantó y se fue , por un momento, House quiso alcanzarla, entrar con ella a la regadera, amarla de nuevo…pero no quiso presionar las cosas..la noche había sido increíble pero también, muy peligrosa..ninguna sabía a donde iría esto y si fue buena idea…esperó su turno .

En el hospital, todas las miradas las sentía pesadas, con lástima…el chisme había corrido rápido, la pobre decana, después de haber batallado años en tener una hija, la había adoptado y ahora, se la quitaban..no por mala madre, pero finalmente, se la quitaban.

Se quería concentrar, pero la gente no la dejaba…cada par de ojos le hacía recordar ese dolor.

Toda la información la tenía ya los nuevos abogados, los cuales estaban recabando a marchas forzadas toda la mayor ayuda que podían conseguirle a la causa; ese día ya tarde, le avisaban a Cuddy que después de muchos trámites y súplicas, la abuela había aceptado, con la garantía que abría terceros , que Cuddy viera solo 5 minutos a la bebé; a las 8 pm, en una casa dispuesta por la corte…tenía que apurarse..salió corriendo de su oficina…en la puerta, se topó a sus dos amigos…

_Cuddy¡ íbamos a buscarte justo, adonde vas_? – Wilson se iba colocando su saco

_Me acaban de confirmar que podré ver brevemente a Raquel, pero tengo que apurarme.._

_Te llevamos¡ - ándale Wilson mueve tu gran trasero, y maneja con cuidado_

Llegaron a tiempo. Faltaban 10 minutos. Cuddy temblaba de los nervios.

_Cuddy, nos podemos bajar contigo?_

_Claro Wilson, seguro está estipulado que el tío ñoño, osea, tú, y el tío guapo, osea, yo, podamos estar ahí…claro que no podemos entrar¡ es un momento de Cuddy¡_

Wilson volteaba a ver a su molesto amigo al asiento trasero. En el fondo, le gustaba que pudiera bromear y alegrar un poco a su gran amiga…

_Tú dinos Cuddy_..- le tocaba el hombro con suavidad

_House tiene razón, solo los devolverán, aparte, son solo 5 minutos…estaré bien, aquí espérenme.._

_Ya escuchaste? Suéltala ya manos largas_ – le daba un manotazo para tumbarle la mano a Wilson

_Bueno, pues a ti que te pasa gran macho_?

House mejor volteó a la ventanilla. Cuddy esperó unos minutos más, y finalmente bajó…detrás de _ella, House hizo lo mismo._

_Cuddy, te acompaño? _

_House, que no acabas…_

_Lisa, te acompaño_? – una mirada suplicante color azul la invadía…

_Sí House, acompáñame_..

Un por demás confundido Wilson, se quedaba recargado en su auto…

Para Cuddy, fueron los 5 minutos más rápidos que había vivido últimamente, para House, se le hicieron eternos porque quería abrazarla, consolarla…

Con esa gente ahí, vigilándola, abogados, una mujer policía, una asistente de la oficina del fiscal, la abuela al fondo…para los pensamientos de House solo faltaba el payaso y el elefante para parecer una feria de circo..

Al salir de la casa, Cuddy dio dos pasos afuera y soltó a llorar. House la tomó en sus brazos, y Wilson se acercó a ellos. Los dos amigos se veían en un rictus de dolor. No debía vivir esto ella, a lo mejor cualquier otro, pero no ella.

Se fueron lentamente caminando al auto, se subieron y arrancaron. Toda esta imagen, detrás de las cortinas de esa casa, lo observó seriamente el abuelo, el esposo de la mujer que le había quitado a Raquel.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los dos amigos estuvieron con ella, no la abandonarían en estos momentos; de camino llegaron por comida china, la cual no probó ni un bocado Lisa, pero le hacía bien tenerlos con ella.

La invadió el cansancio y se fue a recostar; quería pedirle a House que no se fuera, pero al estar Wilson ahí, no quería acelerar las cosas; ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso y un abrazo. Aunque Lisa no pudo evitar estremecerse al recibir los brazos de House, él percibió el ligero temblor, el cual a la vez lo encendió, pero no era momento.. Se fueron.

Lisa no paraba de llorar, ya no era un llanto desesperado, era un llanto lento, desgarrador, cansado…un llanto que le recordaba que su lucha era casi imposible. Así, con el paso de los minutos o de las horas, logró quedarse dormida.

En el hospital las cosas transcurrían con relativa calma, trataba de distraerse, no había otra opción, House intentaba bromear como podía para levantarle el ánimo pero no era suficiente. Ya eran varios días en la espera y él conocía a Lisa Cuddy, claro que la conocía, sabía que por fuera era tranquilidad pero dentro de ella estaba un volcán en erupción.

No era precisamente un jucio, no había jurado ni nada parecido, era un moderador de la oficina del fiscal, que fungía a la vez como representante del derecho del menor. Es conocido que siempre la ley protege a la madre y al niño; en este caso, al no vivir su madre natural, la ley simpatiza sin problema con los abuelos.

Y a pesar que los testigos de Lisa abogaban para demostrar lo independiente, capaz, amorosa que podía ser su amiga con la pequeña, al final, no fue suficiente.

_Como ustedes saben todo lo que nos interesa a los que estamos acá es el bienestar de la pequeña, y basándome en las pruebas presentadas por ambos lados, en lo escuchado por los testigos, determino que el mejor destino para el bienestar de esta bebé, es con sus abuelos maternos…_

Lisa se derrumbó en su silla... no podía creerlo... atrás de ella, sus fieles amigos…

_Pero es que ustedes no la conocen como nosotros! es una injusticia¡ Pido que lo reemplacen a usted, como se llama?_ – un molesto Dr. House gritaba en la sala ..

_Mire Dr. House, puedo conseguir que lo encarcelen pero en el fondo no es el interés de esta reunión, entiendo su molestia, pero esto es solo en el beneficio de.._

_Si si, ya cállese¡_

_House, vámonos por favor, no le hagas semejante papelón a Cuddy…_ -Wilson estaba nervioso por el ridículo provocado por House.. – lo tomaba del brazo y jalaba suavemente a la vez a Cuddy, quien se dejaba llevar ..

_Cuddy no puedes dejar que te la quiten, es tuya, tú la quieres, la cuidaste bien, eres su madre, mira, yo puedo buscar un mejor abogado no a este imbécil que perdió sin dar batalla…_

_House por favor, no ofendas así al abogado, al final, no es solo su culpa, tal vez es la decisión correcta… quiero irme a casa, Wilson, te harías cargo de los pendientes el resto de la tarde? No tengo ánimos de regresar…_

_Lisa, no tienes ni que pedírmelo, pero deja que te llevemos.._

_No, no ..necesito estar sola.. por favor, me siento bien, solo que no es el momento de charlar ni de comer pizza… aparte ustedes dos tienen que regresar a trabajar, yo soy la jefa y me doy permiso de tomarme una tarde, ok? Y tú House, tienes al paciente moribundo, ponte a trabajar con tu equipo…_

Los dos amigos se miraron desconfiados, pero sabían que si Cuddy había tomado una decisión, ya nada la haría cambiarla. La acompañaron al coche, la siguieron un poco y comprobaron que iba con rumbo a su casa..eso los tranquilizó y tomaron el camino al hospital…

Cuando Lisa se dio cuenta que ya no la seguían, se estacionó rápidamente, apagó el coche, y soltó un llanto ensordecedor..gritaba el nombre de Raquel, temblaba, no podía con semejante angustia…como quería tenerla con ella, besarla, acobijarla, prometerle que nada malo le pasaría y que siempre estaría ahí, para ella…

El tiempo transcurrió y la luz del día se fue perdiendo… su celular sonó un par de veces pero jamás lo contestó..cuando ya no podía llorar una lágrima mas…arrancó el auto..y tomó otro rumbo que no era hacia su casa..

_No entiendo porque la dejamos irse sola Wilson, eres un idiota_¡ - entraba gritando en la oficina del oncólogo

_House, no tienes que gritar como loco..ella tiene razón, un tiempo sola no le hace daño, no es una bebé y finalmente, si ya aceptó la decisión de perder a la niña, es lo mejor para ella…_

_Explícame entonces porque no levanta ni el teléfono de su casa, ni el celular.._

_Pues, porque está descansando House, ella bien nos lo explicó, no iba a estar trabajando desde su casa, quería desconectarse de todo… déjala por favor, confía en ella.._

House miraba impaciente su reloj…las 9 30 pm… salió rápidamente de la oficina de su mejor amigo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, como era costumbre..su paciente afortunadamente reaccionaba con el tratamiento y podía dejar a los patitos a cargo… arrancó su moto con toda la intención de quedarse con Lisa..su Lisa…ella seguro estaba muy triste, y él quería simplemente abrazarla toda la noche..

Podía explicarle que podía intentarlo de nuevo, él podía ser el donante, demonios¡ le ayudaría a ser madre si ella se lo pedía, la ciencia estaba muy avanzada, ella no debía renunciar a su deseo de ser madre…tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, llegó pronto y le sorprendió ver todo apagado..bajó de la moto y tocó con su bastón…no había respuesta…otra ronda de ruidos en la puerta y nada.. fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta que el auto de Cuddy no estaba ahí…sintió un frío recorrer por su cuerpo…

Sacó su celular y le marcó…

El número que usted marcó está fuera del área de..- colgó

5 veces más y otras cinco respuestas iguales. O se quedó sin batería o lo apagó…o…o..

_Te lo dije idiota¡ te lo dije¡ no está en casa¡_

_House, cálmate, si no te contesta está dormida ya te explique que..._

_Estoy afuera de su casa, no hay luces, no hay auto, su celular no está activado…Wilson algo le pasó y nosotros como tontos dejándola sola_

_No le pasa nada tranquilo, deja insisto yo ok? ¿Qué harás? ¿La esperarás?_

_No sé... Me desesperaré más…llama a sus amigas o su hermana, no sé Wilson sé útil una vez en la vida por ¡Dios!_

_Tranquilo House… te devuelvo la llamada…_

Wilson lo hizo..checó con un par de amigas de Lisa, intentando no mortificarlas, luego con Julia su hermana que vivía cerca de la ciudad…nada…obviamente marcó al celular de Lisa y comprobó lo que House le dijo…

_House, no hay noticias de Lisa…pero no hay que angustiarnos, ¿vale? Seguro ella anda caminando por ahí, tomando aire…_

_Claro, ya son casi las 11 pm y ella anda por ahí caminando en un parque…_

_House, es tu decisión pero tú necesitas descansar... ¿Por qué no te espero en mi departamento?_

Wilson no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amigo.

_La esperaré_… y colgó

Y así, sentado y recargado en el borde de la puerta, House abrió los ojos al escuchar el motor de un auto_… Lisa_… pensó

_House, vámonos por favor, son las 3 de la mañana y te vas a congelar_…Wilson le ayudaba a incorporarse.

_No llegó Wilson, no está aquí, no podemos irnos…_

_Mañana la seguiremos buscando amigo_.. – le ayudaba a subir al auto

_Mi moto…_

_Mañana venimos por ella.._

En la mente de ambos todas las posibilidades desastrosas daban vueltas…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Haber perdido a Joy fue terrible – lo fue – pero ahora, haber Tenido a Raquel y perderle, era completamente irracional. Lisa sabía que esto no era normal. Algo estaba mal y el universo se lo hacía saber. No querían que fuera madre. Quienes? Por qué? Ni idea, pero no había otra explicación en el mundo ya no tan claro de Lisa.

Manejó al principio sin rumbo. Después, atinó a quedarse un tiempo en un mirador, en las afueras de la ciudad. No quería desaparecer, su mundo estaba ahí, con sus amigos, pero no quería verles la cara en ese justo momento. Más tranquila, subió al coche, y se dirigió a casa de su madre. Ya era casi la medianoche cuando una muy cansada Arlene, le abría la puerta.

Lisa sabía que fácil no sería, pero necesitaba una persona que la abrazara, que le volviera a dar sentido a lo que pasaba….

Traes una facha Lisa….

Gracias madre, yo también te amo…. Pasaba al lobby

Me encanta verte, pero estas visitas de madrugada, avisando un poco antes no me hacen sentir la mejor nena y lo sabes-

No fue mi intención despertarte, solo, es que, yo… -no pudo terminar la idea…comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente, Arlene al inicio no sabía que hacer, pero eso solo duró unos segundos, para pasar a ayudarla a sentarse en el sofá, cerrar la puerta, y correr a sentarse a su lado….

La perdí, la perdí madre… Arlene acariciaba el cabello de Lisa, trataba de limpiarle el rostro…

Lisa como pudo le explico lo sucedido con los abuelos de Raquel…

Arlene no dejó de acariciarla … quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero sabía que Lisa necesitaba consuelo. Así que eso fue para ella. Cuando terminó de contarle, la abrazó muy fuerte y Arlene sostuvo el abrazo.

Eres una excelente madre para mi nieta Raquel, eso no debes dudarlo

Ya no es tu nieta, ya no es mi hija….

Sigue siéndolo ¡ no pienses así¡ Lisa, tú eres una luchadora¡ no te dejas vencer a la primera caída¡

Esto me supera, ya no queda más que hacer….

No lo creo nena, pero por lo pronto, tú y yo nos pondremos más cómodas y me acompañarás a ver la repetición de mi novela, ok?

Lisa sonrió lo mejor que pudo…ambas se acostaron después de prepararse… Arlene le llevó un té a Lisa, que lo tomaba de a poco…

Ven Lisa, deja que te siga abrazando… Lisa rápidamente se escabullo con su madre y fue así, olvidándole el ruido del televisor…que pudo dormir…Arlene quedó pensativa…

Muy temprano en la mañana, una llamada entraba a Princenton…

Ring…..House se movió rápidamente al recordar que no encontró a Lisa, de no ser por eso, la verdad el timbre de su celular le hubiera importado muy poco….vió la pantalla…

Lisa? Lisa¡

No, soy su madre, como estás Doctor House? Estoy hablando desde su celular, mi hija duerme a unos pasos de aquí, por lo que no puedo demorar mucho…

Dígame señora Cuddy… primero, bueno, gracias por hacerme saber que está con usted…pero, por qué a mí?

No lo sé, la verdad ni yo misma me explico…recuerdo lo patán que eres como empleado con mi hija, mira que cuando nos vemos eres el tema de cómo la haces sufrir como Decana…

Mejor no le hubiera preguntado…..

Y también, porque toda la noche repetía el nombre de Raquel… y el tuyo….

House no podía quitar la sonrisa …Lisa soñaba con él, y quien se lo decía era su madre, la mamá Cuddy¡ Era de locos, si no fuera por lo sucedido con Raquel, le haría muchísimas bromas a Cuddy…

Me imagino que estás sonriendo como un idiota, y bueno, no es para menos, en fin, te paso mi dirección, estoy a un par de horas de la ciudad, para que pases a recoger a mi hija y me ayudes a hacer que Lisa vuelva a Princenton…

Pero apenas y tiene que? La noche con usted?

No me afecta que esté conmigo Dr. House, pero conozco a mi Lisa… ella no puede permitirse caer en la depresión, perderá sus metas y eso no lo queremos verdad? Tengo que correrla literalmente de aquí, sirve que Usted maneja de regreso….ande tome nota¡

House obedeció a la mujer…al colgar, tomó un baño lo más rápido que pudo y garabateó un mensaje a Wilson para que supiera donde estaría…habían encontrado a Lisa…o mejor dicho, Arlene les dio una ayudadita…

No quedó más que tomar un taxi que abusó del viaje de último minuto y le cobró casi el doble a House, ya vería como hacer para que lo pague de vuelta Wilson…

Arlene ya había levantado a Lisa…la cual no deseaba hacerlo…quería dormir y dormir y seguir durmiendo…pero no la dejó…

Lisa? No seas dormilona, mira que son ya las 7 30¡ vamos a desayunarnos algo y darnos un baño¡

No tengo hambre y no quiero ducharme mamà¡

Acá no hay opción, es más báñate primero luego te hago el desayuno..

Lisa sabía que era inútil comenzar un pleito con su madre, que la conocía y no era lo mejor empezar así una mañana…tomó el baño la hizo sentir un poco más animada, gracias a que conservaba algo de ropa siempre que iba a visitarla, tuvo algo limpio que ponerse…

Arlene ya estaba lista también, y estaba guisando huevos, jamón…

Mamá¡ sabes que yo solo tomó un café¡ no necesito tanta comida¡

Lo sé querida, y creeme que no lo apruebo, pero ….no es solo para ti….

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta…

Esperas a alguien madre?

No, no como crees¡ haber, checa quien puede ser- fingía

Lisa caminó a la entrada y al abrir, no supo como reaccionar. Era House.

Cómo supiste que estaba…? – rápidamente volteò a ver a su madre, la cual se asomaba de la puerta de la cocina….

Pasa House…. Que raro tenerte a las… checaba su reloj – 9 45 am.. a esta hora no estas ni despierto en Princenton…

Ya ves como me gusta madrugar corazón… - pasaba y buscaba a Arlene – que rico huele¡ se puede? – entraba a la cocina…

Buenos días mamà de Cuddy¡ ay por Dios¡ que buen tino tengo para visitarla¡ me invitan a almorzar con Ustedes?

Lisa volteaba con la mirada asesina hacia su madre, la cual la evitaba como podía…

Claro que sí Doctor House¡ siéntese acá, a mi lado, Lisa, querida tú enfrente de él…listo…buen provecho¡

House devoraba la comida, Arlene se divertía con los comentarios chuscos del hombre, y Lisa solo movía su tenedor….pero no querían molestarla…finalmente…

Dra. Cuddy, ya que estoy por acá, sería tan amable de darme un aventón al hospital? Mire que estoy sin transporte…

Muy gracioso House.. como llegaste acá? En Taxi?

Aunque no lo creas…son los 450 dólares más caros que espero recuperar con alguna apuesta tonta con mi buen Wilson…pero, ahora tú tienes acá tu auto osea no me harás gastar otra vez¡

No me iré hoy House, me tomaré unos días…

Lisa, perdón que interrumpa, pero lo siento querida, hoy pasa por mi Joaquìn, un …eejem..amigo y vamos a pasar unos días a Las Vegas…ya está todo programado….si no, con todo gusto te dejaría quedarte meses, pero…

Joaquín? Quien es Joaquín mamà?

Un.. amigo Lisa…. No seas preguntona con tu madre¡

House levantaba las cejas en tono burlòn, pero al ver la cara de Arlene, prefirió dejar su cara normal..o lo más normal que pudo.

Cuddy, ya escuchaste, no es momento de vacaciones a media semana en casa de mami, anda, vámonos que así llegamos a quitarle la comida a Wilson a tiempo…

Lisa los miró a ambos y vió que otra vez, no había opción…se dirigió a lavarse y prepararse para salir…antes, le dio un abrazo a Arlene, la cual le susurró algo al oído…House lo notó porque Lisa comenzó a llorar..auque intentó disimularlo…

Vámonos House, antes que me arrepienta y te deje aquí con mi madre…

House se despidió con un saludo formal a Arlene y salió tras Cuddy…

El viaje a Princentor se dio en completo silencio en un inicio…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Eres una idiota –

-¿Qué? – Lisa iba en sus pensamientos, no esperaba que después de 40 minutos, las primeras palabras de House eran un insulto.

-Eso eso, que eres idiota.

-Mira House, ¡cállate o te bajas en la siguiente terminal de camiones! a mí no me haces el cuento del pobrecito cojo.

-¡Enojona! está bien no eres idiota…pero si una cobarde

-Ay gracias, eso no es insulto claro, déjame y averiguamos por donde pasa el camión que te llevará a Princeton, ¡porque conmigo ya no te vas! - disminuía la velocidad, para entrar a una pequeña calle…

-Cuddy ¡no seas…digo, por favor! mujer caray! está bien! sin insultos, pero sigue el camino, bueno, ¿sabes qué? Para y tomamos un café, ¿quieres?

Lisa volteó a verlo. En verdad juraría que lo vio algo preocupado.

-Está bien, pero a la primera cosa que me digas para molestarme…

-¡Ya sé! me iré caminando solito, si si…

Buscó un café cerca y se estacionaron. No estaba de más estirar un poco las piernas. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo un café bien cargado…

-Para mí un té lo que tenga – la mesera se iba por el pedido... ambos esperaban el siguiente comentario del otro… por fin Lisa comenzó...

-Necesita estar sola. Necesita pensar mi siguiente movimiento House. No soy una nena que necesite protección, y menos, la tuya…

-Eso es lo que tú crees…pero detrás de esa fachada de mujer independiente…no eres más que una niña asustada… - House acercaba su mano a la de Lisa, ella la apartó de inmediato.

-Tú no eres nadie, escúchalo ¡nadie para hablarme así! tu vida es una caricatura, vives solo de bromas, putas y camiones de carreras ¡no vives la vida de los adultos!

En eso llegaron las bebidas, la mesera los miraba con algo de recelo.

Ambos bebieron un sorbo, House continuó…

-Vale. Lo acepto. Ese soy yo. Pero así me acepto, así soy yo. No estoy intentando aparentar nada de nada. Algo me gusta lo digo, ¿no me gusta? Lo aviento. Tú no estás luchando por la niña.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Entiende ya la perdí…no tiene caso seguir…- Lisa comenzaba a sentirse ahogar…House lo notó, se paró y se sentó a su lado, empujándola suave para que le diera espacio.

-¿Qué quieres? House, ¿qué quieres?

-Te quiero a ti Lisa, ¡te quiero a ti! - de forma abrupta la besaba, no dándole tregua, no permitiendo que reaccionara… ella al inicio se sorprendió, pero a los segundos se dejó llevar, en esos labios suaves, carnosos, tiernos… el beso se prolongó lo suficiente como para agitar a ambos…al separarse..

-House…

-Lisa por favor, no digas más…deja que las cosas tomen su rumbo, no te presiones, no me rechaces…vamos a regresar a casa, y luchar por Raquel…yo te ayudaré…- Lisa ya no se contuvo, y lo abrazó fuertemente, ya no había más llanto, se sentía cargada de esperanza, de fuerza, la fuerza que House le estaba transmitiendo en ese momento.

-Está bien amor, así lo haré, así lo haremos..- se recargaba en su pecho, y él le acariciaba de a poco su larga cabellera...descansaron un poco, y finalmente se levantaron para continuar el camino a casa, ahora, House manejaba, y sin dudarlo, Lisa le ponía su mano en la rodilla…iban felices.

Precisamente, en esos momentos, en la casa de la Dra. Lisa Cuddy, entraba una llamada, la cual se fue directa al buzón…dejando mensaje:

-Dra. Cuddy? Soy el abuelo de Raquel, necesito verla lo más pronto posible, le dejo mi número…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en ocasiones entenderán que no llega la inspiración después del final de House en la TV…pero debemos seguir con estos fics Huddy aquellos que creemos en esa bella relación de amor…que dentro de la ficción nos encantó, y que podemos seguir recreando en cada fic….

Espero les gusto el cierre del fic. Saludos a todos

Llegaron a la casa directamente de Cuddy; ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ir a trabajar, pero así lo quiso ella. Solo tomar una ducha rápida y tratar de ponerse al corriente de todo… la prisa no la hizo escuchar sus mensajes en su casa. Salieron rápidamente al hospital. Lo que parecía tan igual, ahora era completamente distinto. Ellos se miraban diferente, se trataban diferente. La capa de la apariencia había caído por fin.

Como era de esperarse, el día transcurrió rápidamente. Wilson fue discretamente a visitar a Lisa, queriendo que ella fuera más abierta y le contara sobre sus sentimientos. No lo consiguió, pero al menos le transmitía a su amiga su apoyo incondicional. A pesar de la tristeza, a Lisa le daba algo de alegría pensar en su incipiente relación con House. Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Era momento de dejarse llevar y aceptar eso como un hecho.

Casi al salir de su oficina, cerca de las 8 de la noche…se vio sorprendida por una visita…

Dra. Cuddy… no ha respondido a mis llamadas – era el abuelo de Raquel

Usted me ha buscado? Mi asistente no me ha dicho nada…

No, no … le dejé un par de recados la otra noche… en su casa…

Lisa suspiraba aliviada – O, bueno, lo que pasa es que… pero dígame que es lo que Usted quiere decirme?

Podríamos caminar? La noche es hermosa, y el clima es amigable…acompáñeme, aquí ustedes tienen unos hermosos jardines…

Lisa lo miró un tanto desconfiada. Pero sintió remordimiento pensar mal , y aceptó. Tomó su bolso, dejo su maletín, y salieron de la oficina… caminando rumbo a la puerta principal del hospital, un hombre observó la escena desde el segundo piso…. Rápidamente, el Dr. House los siguió…

No podrá negarme que esta noche es espectacular¡ - el hombre volteaba con ensoñación al cielo… - mire cuantas estrellas¡

No puedo negarle eso pero creo que no es como lo mas normal estar caminando con usted a esta hora y viendo las estrellas…. Por favor, solo dígame que necesita…hay alguna cosa o ..papel que necesite de Raquel? Pudo haber contactado a mi abogado, en verdad no me hace sentir cómoda esta situación…

La entiendo, créame … está bien, al grano… - la miraba directamente – Dra. Cuddy, Raquel la necesita…

El corazón de Lisa se detuvo. Su hija. Tal vez estaba mal, tal vez era maltratada y era su propio abuelo el que acusaba a su malvada esposa de no cuidar bien a la niña. Quería correr y golpearla. Todos esos pensamiento vinieron de golpe. Pero no dijo nada. No pudo hacerlo.

Dra. Cuddy… me está escuchando? – la tomó del brazo…

Qué es lo que usted necesita con la Dra. Cuddy? – House se acercaba desconfiado y se colocaba rápidamente al lado de su Lisa… la tomaba de la mano, separándola de ese hombre.

Buenas Noches, Dr.. House, verdad? La idea de estar aquí es… notificarle a la Dra. Cuddy que la niña tiene que estar a su lado… miren, no ha pasado nada malo, la queremos en verdad, pero sabemos que su lugar no es con nosotros… quisimos hacer lo correcto, pensamos que era recuperar de vuelta a nuestra hija, pagar nuestros pecados con ella…pero nos hemos dado cuenta que no es así…. Estamos grandes, nuestros cuerpos ya no reaccionan como quisiéramos, el ritmo de una bebé en nuestras vidas… que ha sido reconfortante algunos momentos¡ pero no es lo que esperábamos…

Lisa sentía que su pecho iba a estallar¡ apretaba la mano de House tan fuerte que el volteó a verla para ver si todo estaba bien….la abrazo para hacerle sentir su apoyo…

Pero.. porque? Cuando se dieron cuenta? Porque me la quitaron entonces? – Lisa tenía muchísimas dudas…. – y si me la dan de vuelta, no querrán volvérmela a quitar?

Entiendo su desconfianza. Mire Lisa, no queremos pasar por el rollo de otro juicio ni nada por el estilo. Ya hemos hecho más ricos a nuestros abogados… Quisieramos hacerlo dentro de la intimidad de un acuerdo mutuo, sin papeles..

De ninguna manera¡ - hablaba House – no podemos aceptar dicho trato¡ como dice la Dra. Cuddy, que pasaría si el día de mañana a los 5 años o a los 10 ustedes vuelven con la intención de quitársela de nuevo? Esto tiene que ser formal… - Lisa sentía ganas de ahorcarlo¡ ella aceptaría a Raquel de cualquier manera¡ y este cretino diciendo que no¡ estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir que él no tenía derecho cuando…

Lo acepto. Perfecto, lo haremos formal, evitemos los juicios y solo hagamos los acuerdos entre abogados. Mañana temprano el mío visitará al suyo…que se llene los papeles que tengan que llenarse.. cuando esté todo listo…la niña estará con usted Dra. Cuddy? O tendría que decir, con ustedes dos? – mirando como se abrazaban..

Con los dos… ambos la amamos, pero por lo pronto su madre y tutora principal es ella – House volteaba a verla y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente – ella es realmente suficiente para Raquel, pero espero que de a poco me dé espacio en la vida de ambas…

Me despido Dra. Cuddy… Dr. House.. – el hombre se perdió en el camino…

Es verdad lo que dijiste? Quieres estar con nosotras?

Y porque no? Te amo. Amo a la llorona mini Cuddy…

House, todo está pasando tan rápido… - ella lo abrazaba y recargaba su frente en el pecho …

Disfrutemos cada momento, no quiero presionarte… primero recupera a la niña y veremos como va esto, está bien?

Si amor…pero por lo pronto, necesito un masaje relajante, tienes a quien recomendarme, señor experto en… masajes?

Mmmm…ahora no traigo mi directorio pero conozco a uno muy bueno que no te cobraría mucho, claro que tienes que pagar en especie…. – le sonreía coqueto… se fueron abrazados al estacionamiento, tomando el auto de Lisa rumbo a su casa…

Después de 6 semanas y engorrosos trámites, que era más difícil regresar todo como estaba .. llegó el día…

Raquel parecía más madura…y aunque al principio Lisa tuvo miedo que no la recordara, rápidamente estaban jugando …era algo mágico, que a pesar de la edad de la pequeña, y de no ser su madre natural, ellas estaban conectadas… House las dejo solas esa mañana, Lisa le había insistido que se quedara, pero era muy importante que ambas tuvieran su momento. Ya habría muchos momentos en familia, ya que el Dr. House vivía permanentemente con su amada Dra. Cuddy…

Nota: gracias por su paciencia¡ animó a todos los escritores de fics Huddys a continuar ¡ Hay que seguir leyendo y escribiendo¡ espero les gustara¡


End file.
